


His Worst Nightmare

by accioslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/pseuds/accioslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snarry100: Challenge: #29 - Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Worst Nightmare

Harry awoke to the sound of someone screaming. His fingertips brushed the handle of his wand before he realized there was no danger. He sighed and pulled the quaking figure of his lover into his arms and rubbed small circles on the trembling back. The nightmares were happening with disturbingly alarming frequency. They were almost every night now.

“Please talk to me. Let me help.” Harry’s whisper sounded loud to his own ears, the silence of their room broken only by harsh, fear-filled pants.

Severus shook his head frantically and appeared to shrink in on himself. Harry could never understand.

___________________________________________________

Severus’ heartbeat slowed and he gradually began to calm. Once, the dreams disappeared. They returned on Harry’s birthday and occurred almost daily now. He had been foolish to hope. Wrapped in the safety of Harry’s arms, Severus allowed the fragments of his dream to gather shape and substance in his mind’s eye. He was teaching potions. There was the familiar scent of Asphodel and Salamander blood and the chill dungeon air stung his exposed skin. If he looked up, he knew he would see them. He didn’t want to raise his eyes but he knew he would. He always did.

___________________________________________________

And they were all there. Row after row of Weasleys, the first as indistinguishable as the last save for one with bushy hair, prominent teeth and an tendency to shout at random intervals “It’s in Hogwarts: A History!” The Longbottom quintuplets, surrounded by an almost endless number of melted cauldrons. And a girl with grey eyes and a face like a pug seated next to an attractive black student who Snape could never quite decide was a boy or a girl. Severus shuddered and banished the image from his mind. The new term started next week. Truly his worst nightmare.


End file.
